


I Want You

by lucybeee



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Plot, Virginity, Young Love, sort of plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeee/pseuds/lucybeee
Summary: "So, if you can sleep with someone you're not in love with...why won't you sleep with me?"Or: Tohru gets jealous and wants Kyo to make it right.More smutty, lemony stuff, since y'all liked my last one.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 199





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, more smutty-lemony stuff. Don't hate me for bringing Kagura into this...she was the only person I could think of to make this work (unless I wrote an OC but I'm not about that lol).
> 
> Explicit material ahead-read at your own risk.
> 
> Furuba socials: riceballcatfb on Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram

Tohru felt like she might melt. The sun was beating down on her. It had to be at least 35 degrees out, and that, coupled with the humidity was enough to make her miserable. She had made a promise to walk over to Master's dojo to collect Kyo every afternoon that he was there training, which meant that she was walking back and forth between Shigure's and the dojo several times a week. She almost regretted making that commitment, with how hot it was getting now that summer was approaching. _Almost_ -the excitement of seeing Kyo in action at the dojo still outweighed her exhaustion.

When she made it onto the front deck, she took off her shoes and, hearing voices, rounded the corner of the porch. Rin was sitting with a sketchpad on her lap, listening to Kagura yammer on with an utterly bored expression on her face. Kagura, who had her back turned to Tohru, didn't notice her arrival. So, instead of saying hello, she continued on with her story as Tohru stood quietly.

"He was just _so_ good in bed. Really gentle, but he'd get rough if I wanted him to," Kagura bubbled. "Just amazing. Now that the curse is broken, I wonder if I can find someone else just as good...probably not..."

"Who are you talking about?" Tohru asked. The apparent subject matter was enough to make her a bit uncomfortable, but she wanted to try and engage in girl-talk whenever possible, to avoid feeling left out of the loop. Kagura and Rin turned to her.

"Kagura…" Rin groaned, rolling her eyes. "I'm not explaining this to her. You should learn to keep your mouth shut."

Kagura didn't seem to mind Rin's blunt words, though, and explained the situation with too much openness for Tohru's comfort.

"We were just talking about sex...so I was telling Rin about Kyo. He's amazing, but I'm sure _you_ already know that, don't you, Tohru?"

Tohru froze, feeling her stomach dropping.

Kyo...in bed...with Kagura?

"I-I…" she stammered.

"Oh…" Kagura tilted her head to the side. She looked like she was _enjoying_ this a bit, which just made Tohru feel even more awkward and disconcerted. "Have you two not slept together yet?"

Tohru drew her lips into a tight frown and crossed her arms over her chest, really not sure of what to say.

"Really?" Kagura continued to push. "He wasn't slow with me at all. I wonder what the problem is."

Feeling a swell of jealousy, Tohru looked away with hot cheeks. "There's no problem," she mumbled.

Kagura giggled. "Well...when you _do_ get there, he's good at it. Always trying new things and being adventurous."

An odd sense of defensiveness hit Tohru's chest like a tidal wave, and she just stood there, completely unsure of what her next move should be,

Rin, who was clearly growing tired of watching this uncomfortable situation unfold, stood and shoved Kagura with the toe of her boot. "You can be so insensitive."

"Who's insensitive?" a voice behind Tohru asked.

Tohru spun around so quickly she almost bumped heads with Kyo. Using his good martial arts reflexes, he dodged her and grabbed her arms to sooth her. "Did I scare you?" he asked, eyebrows raised in concern.

"N-no," Tohru mumbled, slipping out from under his grasp. She didn't want to be touched. She didn't think she could take it. "Hi, Kyo-kun."

Kyo looked as if he didn't quite believe Tohru, but went along with her lie for the time being. "Hey. Who's insensitive?" he asked again.

"Kagura," Rin said plainly, moving past the couple to head back inside the dojo.

Kyo looked back and forth between Torhu and Kagura nervously. "Yeah, we knew that…"

If looks could kill, Kagura's glare would have murdered Kyo in that moment. He brushed it off without concern. "Ready to go home?" he asked Tohru. She nodded, crossing her arms once again.

Kyo knew something was wrong, of course. Tohru was acting uncharacteristically stiff around him, swiftly dodging his attempts to hold her hand on the way home, and walking at an awkward distance away from him. She hardly said a word the entire time. But Kyo didn't want to pressure her into confiding in him, so he stayed quiet. He was unable to ignore the nagging feeling that Kagura had said something fucked up, though, like she always managed to.

Once they got home, Kyo said that he was going to go wash his face, and wandered up the stairs. He assumed he was alone until he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and turned to see Tohru on his heels. The look on her face was one of sheer determination, one he rarely saw replace her normal gentle expression. His stomach flip-flopped.

Once they were in the bathroom, Tohru shut the door behind her and leaned against it, gathering her courage. Kyo was clearly feeling uncomfortable, and he leaned over the sink, turning the tap on.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" he asked after a moment.

The words sat on Tohru's tongue, heavy and bitter. She forced them out before they could be swallowed again. "Why won't you sleep with me?"

Kyo froze, water dripping from his cupped hands. "W-what?"

"You heard me," Tohru said firmly. She squeezed her eyes shut, not being able to look at him anymore.

"I...didn't think you were ready for that…"

"Well, you never asked me."

"Tohru...where is this coming from?" he asked, approaching her. She flinched a bit under his touch as he laid a hand on her shoulder, and he jerked it away awkwardly, not wanting to make her any more upset than she already was.

"Were you...were you in love with Kagura?" Tohru asked softly, voice cracking a bit. She swallowed hard and opened her eyes, trying desperately to keep up her determination.

"What? _No_. Of course not. What does she have to do with this?"

"You slept with her," Tohru said, then quickly followed her statement up with explanation. "She was talking about it today, while I was waiting for you at the dojo."

She watched as Kyo's cheeks lit up pink, the color increasing in intensity until his face slightly resembled a ripe tomato. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath. "I wasn't...ready to tell you that."

Tohru's heart stung at the remorse she could hear hidden in his voice, but she couldn't back down now. "Why did you have sex with her if you weren't in love with her?"

Kyo was quiet and still for a moment before simply leaning over and turning off the running water. "Can we go sit down?" he asked. Tohru followed him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, where she perched herself on the edge of the bed and crossed her arms. Kyo slumped down into his desk chair and wheeled it over closer to Tohru.

"You don't understand," he said gently, hanging his head. Tohru looked at him skeptically, though she could tell what he was feeling-she always could. He was embarrassed, feeling guilty. But there was also pain. "I never thought that I'd get to have a life...let alone a relationship with anyone like you. Kagura was always my best hope. So when she said she wanted it, I just...gave in."

Tohru thought her next words over carefully. She could see Kyo's point of view, what he must have been thinking when Kagura had asked him to sleep with her. If she were being completely honest, she could see herself possibly making the same decision that he did. "She made it sound like it happened more than once."

Kyo nodded a bit, gaze still lowered. "Yeah. It did."

"So, if you can sleep with someone you're not in love with...why won't you sleep with _me_?" she asked, voice strained. Tears were stinging the corners of her eyes, and she looked up, blinking rapidly to dispel them.

Kyo finally looked up, hearing the tearfulness in Tohru's voice. His expression softened. He could tell that she didn't want to be touched, but he couldn't help himself. He reached up and took her cheek in his hand, rubbing at an escaped tear with his thumb.

"Tohru…" he mumbled.

She lowered her gaze to meet his, her brown eyes wet and glazed over with tears. They started to fall involuntarily. "Do you not want me like that? Am I not...attractive enough?" She had always been rather insecure about her body, and this certainly wasn't helping.

"What? Tohru, you're gorgeous. You're everything I've ever wanted."

"Then…"

"I can't hurt...I don't want to hurt you. Not ever again," Kyo whispered, letting his hand fall from her cheek. It rested on her left shoulder, where a scar was hidden by her t-shirt. Tohru sighed, fully understanding now. He hadn't hurt her since that night, when she saw his true form. And even then, he didn't mean it; it was just out of fear. But she could understand his hesitation.

"Who says you'd hurt me?" He just stared at her silently, unsure of how to respond.

"Kyo...I'm not made of glass. I won't break."

"I know," he confirmed, voice still so quiet it was barely audible.

Tohru rubbed at her eyes with the heels of her palms. It really was sweet, that he was afraid of being too rough with her. But it was also incredibly frustrating. How could he think that she didn't want this with him? That she wouldn't tell him if he did happen to get too rough, which she couldn't see happening, anyway?

She couldn't help but laugh a little. She had been so worried that he didn't love her or want her, but it was _because_ of these things that he had hardly laid a hand on her since they started dating.

"Kagura made me so…" she trailed off, not able to explain the emotion she had felt overwhelming her earlier that day.

"Jealous?" Kyo asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he noticed that her mood was improving.

"It's not funny," Tohru protested, smacking her hand against his chest playfully.

"It's not," he agreed, trying to keep a straight face. "Would it help if I kissed you?"

Tohru wiped the last of her tears away, then bit her lower lip. She nodded.

Kyo leaned forward and took her face in his hands, pressing his lips against hers softly. But that wasn't what she wanted right now. She had had enough of Kyo's gentleness for the time being, and she made it perfectly clear when she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, roughly pulling him closer. He groaned slightly against her mouth and stood from his chair. Tohru leaned back against the bed, tugging Kyo down on top of her. He moved so that his knees were on either side of her legs, and he held one of her hips in place with his palm. He had pulled back from their kiss to breathe, but Tohru couldn't stand the distance, and she promptly captured his lips again.

Before she really knew what she was doing, she felt herself tugging at the bottom of his shirt, signaling to him that she wanted it taken off.

Kyo broke the kiss again, leaning his forehead against hers. "Tohru...are you doing this just because of what Kagura said?"

Tohru cringed slightly at the mention of the other girl's name. "No," she said firmly, chewing at her lower lip again. "I want you."

Kyo closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath, as if steadying himself. "Are you sure?"

In response, Tohru simply tugged at his shirt again. Kyo relented and sat back, pulling the t-shirt off over his head. He met her gaze as she absentmindedly ran her fingers over the tight muscles of his chest and abdomen. "Tohru…" he said again, face reddening.

Tohru raised an eyebrow slightly, resting her hands on the sides of his torso. "Yes?"

Kyo glanced around nervously, clearly struggling to put his thoughts into words. "Earlier...I said you're gorgeous, and you are. But I don't think that's what you wanted to hear right then."

Tohru smiled a bit, pressing a languid kiss to his bare shoulder. "It's okay."

"You're also _very_ sexy, Tohru," he mumbled, peppering her jawline with light kisses. She shuddered at the intensity in his voice, and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to quell the warm tingling feeling swirling around her lower stomach. She had never felt this much desire before, and hearing verbal confirmation that Kyo felt the tension, as well, was overwhelming.

"I want you," Kyo added after a moment. Another chill ran down Tohru's spine. Any nervousness that she might have felt lingering vanished in that moment. She wanted him, too. All of him. She wanted to touch every inch of his body. She wanted to make him tremble and moan her name, even if she wasn't too sure what exactly she was doing. A selfish voice crept up in her head, reminding her that she also honestly wanted to make Kyo forget the feeling of Kagura's lips on his skin. Make him forget that Kagura even existed.

Boldness stirring within her chest, Tohru leaned forward, planting another open-mouthed kiss against Kyo's shoulder before biting down gently. He let out a hiss of air near her ear, making her quiver yet again.

"Then take me," she responded, surprised at the huskiness she could hear in her own voice. Kyo groaned softly and picked his head up to look at Tohru.

"You have to promise me something. Promise you'll tell me if I get too rough."

The last thing Tohru wanted at this moment was a soft touch, so she doubted she would need to say anything, but she nodded to put his mind at ease. "I promise."

With that, Kyo leaned forward and brushed Tohru's hair away from her neck, revealing the soft skin of her throat. He lowered his head and scattered kisses along the sensitive skin before sucking at her pulse-point harshly. Tohru whimpered, pulling at Kyo's hair in appreciation. Kyo lifted his head a bit and slid his tongue down the side of Tohru's throat, making his way down to her collar bone. The hotness of his tongue made Tohru gasp, and when Kyo ran out of skin, she sat up a bit and tugged her shirt off, exposing more of herself to him. He flashed her a grateful smirk, then continued his path downward until his tongue hit the edge of her bra. His fingers brushed against her bare torso, his touch almost light enough to tickle her, then moved upwards and rubbed against her chest. Through the fabric, Tohru could feel the pad of his thumb circle her nipple, and she groaned, lifting her back off the bed in an attempt to raise her breasts closer to his touch.

"Kyo, please," she whispered, breath hitching. Knowing what she wanted, like he always seemed to, Kyo reached behind her back and swiftly removed her bra. Tohru absentmindedly noted how quickly he had been able to undo the clasp, wondering if even _she_ could undo it that quickly. But all thoughts were scattered from her mind when she felt Kyo's tongue against her nipple. She gasped and instinctively reached down, holding his head in place.

Kyo suckled on the soft skin, then grazed his teeth over the hardened nub, eliciting another lewd-sounding mewl from Tohru's lips. Kyo glanced up at her before moving his assault over to her other nipple. Tohru almost couldn't handle the sensation of his hot mouth on her chest, his teeth scraping against the most sensitive part of her breast. Kyo broke away to breathe, and Tohru sighed at the loss of contact.

"You're easy to please," Kyo mumbled, smirking as he tugged Tohru's skirt down her legs and tossed it off to some unknown spot in his room.

"Only when it's you," she whispered back, still slightly delirious and not quite understanding the possible implication of her words. She _did_ see Kyo's grimace, however, and though confused, she reached up and drew him into another kiss, determined to bring his playful smile back.

He melted into the kiss, quickly relaxing again before brushing his fingertips over her center. She was soaking wet, enough for him to feel it even through her underwear.

"Fuck, did I make you this wet?" he groaned against Tohru's lips, pulling back to look at her properly. Tohru had her eyes squeezed shut, her lips red, swollen, and wet. Kyo gulped at the expression on her face. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes flew open, and she focused her gaze on Kyo's orange irises. "Are you crazy?" she asked. Kyo chuckled a bit and rubbed his fingers over her core again.

The friction was increasing the heat she felt pooling in her abdomen, just above where Kyo's fingers were wandering. After a moment, he pulled at her soaked panties, removing them and chucking them aside. "Those were getting in the way," he murmured, a hint of lust evident in his voice.

Tohru nodded her agreement, then threw her head back against the pillow as Kyo's fingers quickly found her clit, rubbing over the bundle of nerves in tight, concentrated circles. A loud moan escaped her lips. She promptly bit down on his shoulder again to stifle the noise, slightly aware that everyone else was downstairs watching TV. Kyo moaned at the roughness of her teeth, then pulled his hand away, looking down at her.

"Am I doing it right? What do you usually do?"

 _God_ , Tohru wished he would stop talking so much. Thinking was hard enough that the idea of speaking was simply overwhelming. She kicked her brain into gear, though, and murmured, "What...do I…?"

Kyo's eyes widened a bit at her confusion. "You know, to make yourself cum...have you never touched yourself…?"

Tohru's cheeks lit up with embarrassment for the first time since this endeavor began. "N-no, not really."

Kyo smiled at her impish expression and moved his hand downwards again, a finger prodding gently at her entrance.

"Then I'll just have to…" he trailed off as she gasped loudly at the sudden sensation of his finger plunging all the way into her. He swallowed hard and continued. "I'll just have to make it really, _really_ good for you."

He already was. Anything else he did would be just icing on the cake, Tohru knew. Kyo leaned down and rubbed his tongue against Tohru's clit as he began pumping his finger in and out of her at a steady pace.

Now it was Tohru's turn to curse. " _Fuck._ "

Kyo raised an eyebrow and looked up at Tohru's red cheeks. _What did she just say_?

Determined to make her melt even more, he tightened his lips around her clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves. That was all it took to make Tohru tremble underneath him. Knowing what was coming, he reached up and put his palm over her lips. He successfully muffled her moans, and she bit down on the heel of his palm lightly to help ground her clouded mind. Kyo continued to suck at her clit and thrust his finger as she rode out her orgasm. When she went limp at last, he moved up so that his head was even with hers. Tohru's breathing was shallow and erratic, and her eyes were closed. Briefly concerned, Kyo reached up and stroked her cheek until she opened her eyes and met his gaze. "You good?"

Tohru nodded and took a moment to steady her breath. "I just...didn't expect it to feel like _that_ ," she admitted shyly.

Kyo laughed softly and kissed her nose. "Sounds like I did my job, then."

She felt a little heat rise to her cheeks again as she nodded. Her sense of logic kicked in for a moment as she shifted her weight, feeling how slick the spot between her legs had gotten. "Oh! I-I'm sorry, Kyo...that must have made me look so weird. And made your sheets wet..."

Kyo chuckled and pecked her cheek. That was such a purely _Tohru_ thing to say. "Don't worry about it. That was really hot. In fact…" Tohru felt his fingers dip back down between her legs, and she laughed at his boldness.

"No, it's my turn," she whispered, pushing on his chest.

Kyo moved off of her and laid down on the bed next to her, tucking his arms behind his head.

Tohru sat up and looked him over, gaze lingering on the bulge in his jeans. Feeling a bit awkward, she leaned over and undid his belt, then the button on his jeans. She slid them down, leaving Kyo only in his boxers. "I-I...can't promise I'll be good at this," she muttered, suddenly very aware of the gap in their experience levels. She couldn't look at him for a moment.

Kyo's hand reached up and grabbed her jaw, jerking her gaze toward him. "Stop it," he said, tone firm and a little scolding. Confidence rebuilding, Tohru reached down and nervously brushed her hand across Kyo's erection. He groaned and released his grip on her face, moving his hand around to tug at the hair on the nape of her neck instead.

Already, Tohru could feel desire piling up within her again. She ran her finger up the length of his cock, then rubbed her thumb against the head in slow circles. "Tohru…" he mumbled, moving her hand away. She panicked briefly, wondering how she had already managed to mess up. But instead of chastising her like she irrationally dreaded, Kyo just pulled his boxers off. Tohru licked her lips and reached out to him again, fully gripping his erection. It looked large in comparison to her small hand, and she wasn't sure how on earth he would manage to fit it inside her. But she would leave that up to him when the time came.

Acting on instinct, she moved her palm up and down his shaft in a jerking motion, and was rewarded by a low moan falling from his lips. Tohru was completely lost as to what she was doing, but Kyo seemed to be enjoying himself well enough, so she gulped down her nervousness. She moved so that her face was even with his erection, and hesitantly stuck out her tongue, licking up his length. Kyo groaned in response, reaching out and pulling back Tohru's hair, exposing her reddened cheeks. She glanced up at him briefly, catching sight of the lustful look in his eye before lowering her gaze again. She swirled her tongue around the head of his erection, eliciting another moan.

"Tohru…" he murmured, tugging at her hair. She whimpered at the rough sensation, looking up at him questioningly. "God, it feels…" he groaned, trailing off. Tohru was absolutely convinced that he was just trying to encourage her; how could it possibly feel that good when she had no idea what the hell she was doing? But she wasn't about to ignore his praise, so she continued the movements of her tongue, eventually becoming daring enough to see just how much of his member she could fit in her mouth. Kyo's hips bucked up involuntarily, causing her to gag a bit, but she recovered quickly and started to slowly bob her head up and down.

"H-hey," Kyo choked out after a minute. Tohru released him and sat up. Kyo reached out and brushed a leftover strand of saliva from the corner of her mouth, then let his thumb linger against her lips. Acting purely on instinct once again, Tohru parted her lips, then closed them around Kyo's thumb, sucking gently. Kyo bit his lower lip and groaned softly.

"Come here," he demanded, voice rough and full of need. Tohru scooted up so that their faces were even, but was quickly pushed down onto the bed as Kyo hovered over her.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now?" he asked, kissing her shoulder affectionately. Tohru nodded, running her fingertips down his back. She couldn't remember ever being so sure of anything before, but would rather die than say something so embarrassing to him.

"It…" Kyo continued, and she could feel him grimace against her collarbone.

"I know," she finished for him. She knew it would hurt. She wasn't nearly as naive as everyone made her out to be, although she did often unintentionally use her innocent image to her advantage.

"I also...don't have a condom."

The logical side of Tohru's mind spun briefly, remembering everything she'd been taught about STDs and unwanted pregnancy. Nervousness spread throughout her, but she took a deep breath. She was just anxious about the whole situation. Kyo would never do anything to hurt her-if he had a reason to believe a condom was absolutely necessary, he wouldn't have even suggested that they continue. She knew this. She trusted him.

"It's okay," she said quietly.

"Okay," he whispered back, reaching down and positioning himself at her entrance.

Slowly, he pushed into her. She was plenty wet, but it still stung. She experienced an odd tugging sensation as she adjusted to his girth. Tohru tugged at the hair on the nape of his neck to try and distract herself into ignoring the pain. Once he was fully in her, Kyo sat motionless, kissing her neck in an attempt to calm her down. After a moment, Tohru hesitantly bucked her hips against his, as if testing the waters. Kyo bit his lip, holding back a moan. Tohru watched him carefully, taking in the pained look on his face. It was clear that he was restraining himself, and she knew it was for her sake. The idea that she had such a strong effect on him made her heart pound. Tohru was also trying to contain herself. The pain had subsided, and she didn't know how much longer she could stand him holding still.

"You can move," she reassured Kyo, reaching up and cupping his cheek with her hand.

He nodded slightly and pulled out of her slowly before burying himself in her again. Tohru let out a shaky breath, pleasure building within her. His pace remained steady, and after a moment, she couldn't help but let out a low moan. He cursed in response, sucking on the tight skin of her shoulder.

"Harder," she begged softly.

"Tohru, I-"

"Please," she groaned. Kyo paused for a second, clearly mulling something over. After a moment, he increased the force of his thrusts, as requested. Tohru dug her nails into his back roughly, tilting her head back against the pillow. At the same time, Kyo reached down with one hand, finding her clit again and rubbing his thumb against it.

"God," Tohru mumbled, nails pressing against his skin even harder.

"Good?" Kyo asked, thrusting into her as hard as he could. She could only yelp in response.

As his movements continued, his name fell from Tohru's lips repeatedly, a whispered plea for him to keep going as he was. Suddenly, his erection scraped against a sensitive spot within her, and her hips bucked as she gasped.

"P-please…" she whispered needily, desperate to feel that blinding gratification again.

"Please what?" Kyo asked, his breath hot against her ear. "I'll do whatever you want."

Tohru shook at his response. She didn't know how to vocalize what she needed, and she stammered awkwardly. "Just...right there...it…"

Kyo narrowed his eyes slightly, then shifted his weight and pounded into her roughly. Tohru's eyes squeezed shut and she whimpered. There it was.

"Don't stop," she mumbled. Kyo nodded, burying his face in her neck.

"God, you're so...I'm not going to last much longer…"

Tohru nodded back, understanding. "It's okay. I want…" she trailed off as she had a moment ago, again unsure of _what_ exactly it was that she wanted. "Cum in me, Kyo," she muttered after a minute.

Kyo groaned against her neck, his movements becoming slightly less rhythmic. The pleasurable tingling continued to rise within Tohru's abdomen until she couldn't take it anymore and melted into a second orgasm. He snaked his arm behind her back, holding her up against his chest. After a moment, he bursted within her, the feeling of his hot seed coating her walls causing Tohru to shudder once again before letting her body relax in his arms.

"Fuck," Kyo choked out, setting Tohru's back onto the bed again before collapsing against her. She wrapped her arms around him as they both panted, trying desperately to regain their breath. She felt something warm on her finger, and pulled her hand back to look at it. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood. Had she really been clawing at him that hard?

"A-are you okay?" Tohru asked hesitantly, tilting her head to the side to get a look at Kyo's face.

Kyo sat up enough to look at her. He laughed when he saw the red tint to her fingers and the horrified look on her face. "I'm fine. I'm great." He paused, lying his head back down on her shoulder. "And tired."

Tohru giggled and kissed the top of his head. "Are _you_ okay?" he asked after a moment, when he had steadied his breathing.

Tohru nodded and closed her eyes, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks."Yes. I'm good. Just…" she trailed off, and Kyo waited patiently for her to find her train of thought again, his head still nuzzled against her. "I...made a lot of noise, didn't I?" Tohru asked, not able to hide her embarrassment any longer.

Kyo picked his head up again and rolled his eyes playfully. "Like I care about that. Tohru...I've wondered what you'd sound like during sex for a long time. You don't need to be shy." He grinned, a mischievous expression crossing his face.

Tohru whimpered and covered her face to hide how red her cheeks had gotten. Kyo laughed and kissed her forehead. "Besides, all that noise meant it felt good, right?"

Tohru moved her hands and nodded quickly to reassure him. "Oh, y-yes. It felt really good. Kagura was right."

Kyo grimaced slightly. "Right about what?" he asked cautiously.

"You're really very good at that."

Kyo blushed lightly, then just pulled Tohru closer. "Dummy. Stop talking about her. Just come cuddle me."

She happily complied, stroking her hand against his messy hair as he dozed off against her chest.

* * *

The next day, Tohru's normal routine commenced-walk home from school, change clothes, and walk to the dojo to go get Kyo. When she made it to Master's dojo, Kagura and Rin were sitting on the porch again. Rin noticed Tohru and gave her a knowing smirk, while Kagura quickly looked away to hide her red cheeks. Confused, Tohru looked to Rin for any hints about what was going on.

Rin stood and passed Tohru, nudging her shoulder gently. "He told her what happened. And basically said to fuck off."

Tohru blushed profusely as Rin walked inside the dojo, leaving her alone with Kagura. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to figure out what to say, but ultimately left at a complete loss. She was feeling embarrassed, and almost guilty that she had made Kagura feel uncomfortable. But that was ridiculous. A nonsensical way of thinking. If anyone should be embarrassed, it _should_ be Kagura, for butting into someplace she didn't belong. Tohru took a deep breath to steady herself.

"You were right-he _is_ really good in bed. I'm lucky that he's _in love_ with me and knows how to show it."

Tohru didn't know it could be possible for Kagura's face to heat up any more, but soon she was a shade of red that an apple would envy. Tohru could feel a blush lingering on her own cheeks, but continued taking deep breaths as she passed Kagura and walked into the dojo, where she was immediately attacked with Kyo's kisses before they started towards home, this time hand in hand as usual, both still buzzing with the adrenaline of last night.

"What were you saying to Kagura?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing," Tohru commented plainly, squeezing his hand. "Just girl-talk."


End file.
